


Full Stop

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hales is Stiles Stilinski's Alpha, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, Nose Kissing, Pack Dynamics, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles' Alpha, Touching, falling asleep together, triskelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Stiles wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to the sight of a shirtless Derek Hale in his bed. He wasn’t sure how he got lucky enough to see it as frequently as he did, either, but he decided early on in their relationship that he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	Full Stop

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Tracing patterns on skin

Stiles wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to the sight of a shirtless Derek Hale in his bed. He wasn’t sure how he got lucky enough to see it as frequently as he did, either, but he decided early on in their relationship that he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. And that’s what he considered Derek, really, a gift. He let his eyes linger a little longer on his personal gift when he had the time and at that minute, he had the time. 

Derek was lying in bed in what Stiles thought could not have been the most comfortable position as his face was smashed into the mattress, his arms splayed to his sides. Stiles chuckled a little as he entered, almost unable to take his eyes off of Derek’s sleeping form. He kicked off his shoes before ridding himself of the rest of his clothes and sliding in next to Derek. He made a noise that sounded like a greeting, so Stiles pushed himself closer and wrapped an arm around his back. 

“You okay, big guy?” Stiles asked with a voice full of humor. Derek moved enough to turn his head to face Stiles and he could see the tiredness clouding Derek’s green eyes. “Tough day with the pups?” Stiles guessed. He knew it was ‘training day’ as the beta’s so lovingly called it. Derek nodded in agreement and let his eyes shut again, breathing in deeply like he was taking Stiles in. Stiles ran his palm over Derek’s lower back and up his spine before placing a gentle kiss on Derek’s shoulder blade. He went to pull back and leave Derek to rest, but Derek grunted below him. 

“Don’t stop,” Derek pleaded with a short wiggle of his hips. Stiles breathed out another laugh before shutting off the bedside light and throwing a leg over Derek’s. He ran his fingers up and down the long length of Derek’s toned back, tracing soft patterns every few inches. He alternated between letters, supernatural emblems, and the trigonometry symbols he was forced to memorize during his college course earlier in the day. 

He stopped when he reached the darkened ink of the triskelion tattooed into Derek’s skin. He had never been one for tattoos, openly hating Scott’s and not being a giant fan of the wolfsbane abomination that Allison got as a ‘joke’. The werewolves really didn’t find it funny, but the humans had a good laugh about it. Stiles brought his attention back to the swirls of the triskelion and ran his thumb over the center, pressing just enough so Derek could feel it. His index finger followed each curve, his voice muttering their meaning as a whisper against Derek’s skin. 

“Omega,” he recited as he traced along the line closest to him. “Beta,” he said as he traced along the line furthest away from him. He stopped, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Derek’s eyes were open, watching him with his pale green eyes. “Alpha.” It was said more seriously, sternly, his finger pressing harder than it did with the other two and when he looked back down at Derek, his eyes were glowing red. The sheer sight of Derek, stripped, but still all powerful caused a shiver to cascade over his entire body. He pressed his palm flat over the tattoo before sliding it down Derek’s spine. He wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist and rested their foreheads together, Derek’s eye color unchanging. 

“And don’t you forget it,” Derek muttered as he pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Stiles’ nose. 

“My alpha,” Stiles responded as he closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth and safety he felt whenever he had Derek this close. At that moment, Stiles wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the sight of Derek Hale. Full stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content. (There's not much on it now, but there will be, PROMISE!) 
> 
> Please feel free to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
